


Words Fail

by espepspes



Series: Death stops for none, Not even those who defy it [5]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: But yeah angst again, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm trying, No editing we die like mne, Uh if the narrative is odd I'm sorry., tim and steph are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espepspes/pseuds/espepspes
Summary: There was man nearby. His movements were strange. Dangerous. She knew what was about to happen. She ran up to Tim and pushed him aside-“Black Bat what are yo-”





	Words Fail

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the style is weird but guess I was trying to go for someone who doesn't completely understand English. I feel like I did it in a bad way so if you have any suggestions on what to fix, could you?

Cass watched as her best friend and little brother ran after each other on the rooftops. Their movements guarded but joyful. She wants to join them but she can not. She has to be alert. She can not join them in… rooftop tag? That is what they called it. Yes, rooftop tag. She would like to join them. But someone had to stay guard.

* * *

_[Words fail, words fail](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKP9UdIcXFk) _

_There's nothing I can say_

_Except sometimes, you see everything you wanted_

_And sometimes, you see everything you wish you had_

_And it's right there, right there, right there_

_In front of you_

_And you want to believe it's true_

_So you... make it true_

_And you think maybe everybody wants it_

_And needs it... a little bit... too_

* * *

 

Maybe she was being.. Par-an-iod. That was the word Tim called Bruce right? She believed it was. But in this Buis… Busi…. Work she had to be. She looked around the rooftops surrounding them. There was man nearby. His movements were strange. Dangerous. She knew what was about to happen. She ran up to Tim and pushed him aside-   
  
“Black Bat what are yo-”   
  
**_Hissssssssss Thump._ **

* * *

****_This was just a sad invention_

_It wasn't real, I know_

_But we were happy_

_I guess I couldn't let that go_

_I guess I couldn't give that up_

_I guess I wanted to believe_

_'Cause if I just believe_

_Then I don't have to see what's really there_

* * *

Toxin. She recognizes that sting. She knows that… burn. It’s okay. She will be nu- numb. She will be numb soon- Wait. That is not numb. Her body felt strange. Heavy. She felt blurry. This is a new one. Not good. Blurry figures leaned over her. Little Brother and Good Friend her brain supplied. They should not see her when she goes cold again. She doesn’t want to wake up to green again. Green was bad. She didn’t feel right when she saw green.

* * *

 

_No, I'd rather pretend I'm something better than_

_These broken parts_

_Pretend I'm something other than_

_This mess that I am_

_'Cause then I don't have to look at it_

_And no one gets to look at it_

_No, no one can really see_

* * *

 

Little brother was saying something. “-ould you do that?” Cass smiled at him. Silly brother did not know she would do anything for them. They had helped her. They had fed her, been kind to her. Taught her words. They made her feel like she was… more than fighting. More than her fists and legs. Like she was human. Like she was… loved. With the last of her strength she raised her hands to sign.   
  
_“Love”_   
  
And then it was cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Some please give me a song idea for Damian. Please? Also if you have any ideas for other members in the Batfamily, tell me?


End file.
